


A 'Hug' for Dean

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Banter, Chubby, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Holding, Hugging, Insecurities, Jealous Dean, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Playful Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, giggles, make out, pudgy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Deangirl28 The reader is chubby, but is a bubbly and affectionate girl. She is a hugger, but tends to be more distant with Dean than anyone else. She has an immense crush on Dean and doesn't want him to figure it out. Dean gets jealous and possessive when he sees that she acts differently with literally everyone else but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Hug' for Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl28/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

You walk into the motel room, arms filled with diner food. “I brought breakfast!” you announce, dropping the food on the kitchen table. Sam’s eyes brighten up as he walks towards you. You give him a hug, “Who’s your favorite?” you ask giggling.

“You of course” he states, grabbing his coffee. You tussle his hair playfully, earning a fake eye roll from the Winchester. He sits down at the table as Dean comes over, grinning.

Your heart skips a beat, and you bite your lip to keep a whine from escaping, “Sausage, biscuits, and hash browns for you” you state blandly. That’s right, act cool.

“Thanks! You’re awesome” he says, grabbing a seat. You give a tight smile, and try to will the blush in your cheeks away. You have the biggest crush on Dean Winchester. He’s so sexy, and surprisingly sweet sometimes. You practically combust whenever he ganks a monster, because his biceps bulge and his jaw clenches in that hot way. You blink a few times trying to clear your head; you don’t need to get turned on this early in the morning.

You head off to the bathroom to brush your teeth and check your makeup.

“How come I didn’t get a hug?” Dean practically pouts when you are out of earshot.

“Wow, dude. And you call me the bitch” Sam laughs, teasing his brother.

“I’m serious, does she like you more?”

“Oh c’mon, she’s like that with everyone.” Dean just huffs, shoving some hash browns in his mouth.

“Whatever” he says petulantly.

“Oh my god” Sam says in shock. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me you liked her?”

“Shut up” Dean huffs, scowling at the taller man. “Don’t you say a god damn word” he threatens.

Sam just laughs to himself, amusement in his smile.

 

You stand in front of the mirror brushing your teeth, looking at your reflection thoughtfully.  You frown slightly, poking at your tummy. You turn around in the mirror, scrutinizing yourself from all angles.  You sigh loudly, spitting in the sink. “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten that last piece of pie last night” you whisper dejectedly to yourself. So you were chubby. Usually it didn’t bother you, but when you see Dean, you suddenly feel more self-conscious. You want to be that perfect, sexy girl that he likes, but that’s just not you. That’s why you don’t hug or touch him; what if he got suspicious? It would be mortifying if he found out you were secretly in love with him. Oh god that would be so fucking awkward! Not to mention if you did hug him, you weren’t sure you could stop yourself from kissing those perfect pink lips of his.

You exit the bathroom, your face brightening up. “Castiel!” you yell, seeing your favorite angel. You bounce over to him giving him a hug, squeezing hard.  You hold him at arms length, studying your friend. He gives a half smile, tilting his head.

“I don’t understand. Aren’t embraces meant for when you haven’t seen someone in a while? I hunted with you yesterday.” His blues eyes are squinting, his chapped lips pursed I confusion.

“If you don’t want a hug, just tell me Cas” you state simply.

“No, I like them” he says in a husky voice, trying not to smile.

“That’s what I thought” you grin, patting his cheek. Dean hardens his gaze at the angel, clenching his jaw. Sam just smirks, taking a sip of his coffee. You sit down at the table, grabbing your coffee. “Sooooo, what are we gonna hunt today?” you ask with a chipper demeanor. You love hunting, and you’re getting pretty good at it.

“Looks like a wendigo” Sam states. “Think you’re up for it newbie?” Sam teases, winking at you.

You give him a light punch to the ribs, snorting quietly. “Damn right I am Winchester” you respond, putting on your best game face. You don’t notice that Dean kicks his brother under the table, earning a muffled huff from the taller hunter.

 

It’s late, and the four of you are walking back to the car. You all emerge from the woods, tired, worn out, but happy.  It was a successful hunt, and you feel you really did your part.

“I think (y/n) is definitely improving. Her skills have become quite impressive” Castiel states as you all approach the Impala.

“Aww thanks Cas!” you reply, giving him a side hug.

“Whoa whoa,” Dean nearly growls. “Stop touching each other.”

“Why?” Cas prompts, eyes narrowed. Dean’s eyes shoot up, and his lips move briefly without producing sound.

“I uh, dirty, and blood. I don’t want your stupid trench coat to get all disgusting.” You roll your eyes.

“Fine, fine. I won’t tarnish the angel” you say sarcastically.

“Smooth Dean” Sam whispers to his brother, earning a slug in the arm. You all pile into Baby, and Dean starts it up, taking off quickly. You look out the window, watching the city lights come into view as you get farther away from the forest.

“Eww, Sam, you’ve got a bunch of crap in your hair” you laugh loudly. You grab the small twigs and leaves, combing through his locks with your fingers.

“While you’re back there, you should give me a shoulder massage” Sam suggests. You loved your friendship with him, knowing he will return the favor to you at some point. You dig in your fingers, earning a moan from the Winchester.

You giggle, “Wow Sammy, you’re really enjoying yourself huh?” Dean grumbles in the driver’s seat, gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turn white.

“Damn it Sam” he hisses.

“Oh, Dean, you got some stuff in your hair too” you say, ignoring his tone.

“Why don’t you get them out?” he ask, his tone lightening.

“Well, I’m busy with Sam” you state, knowing full well you would convulse in pleasure if you got to touch Dean. “Castiel can help you.” The angel reaches for the hunter.

“Don’t even think about it Cas!”

 

“Umm. We have arrived” Castiel prompts, sounding a bit uncomfortable. You’re eyes open and you feel groggy. You realize that your head is in the angel’s lap, and you bolt upright.

“Oh God Cas, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I fell asleep. It was only a sixteen minute drive!”

“Well, Castiel should have woken you up sooner” Dean growls, slamming the driver’s side.

“Don’t worry about it. You looked tired” Castiel states simply. You exit the car, and come face to face with the King of Hell.

“Crowley” you greet with a smile, giving him a hug.

“Even that bastard? Really” Dean huffs to Sam.

The demon grips back, chuckling deeply. “Oh my pet, you give the best hugs. Your tits feel amazing against me, as always.”

“You’re disgusting” you admonish, feigning being offended. You give him a playful slap on the chest. You know he’s not the most trustworthy person, but he always seems to give you that confidence boost you need. If a sensual demon like the King of Hell can call you sexy on multiple occasions, obviously you can’t be that bad. Chubby or not.

Dean walks over, pushing Crowley away. “Can you just get the hell off of her?” Dean practically yells.

“Oh calm down squirrel, no reason to be jealous. Though she is a delicious little lady, isn’t she?” You blush, looking at the ground. Yeah right, like Dean would be jealous of you.

“Oh shut up” Dean says through gritted teeth. “Why are you even here?” You leave the two of them to discuss with each other, and head over to the motel room. You quickly get out of your clothes, donning pajama shorts and a tank top. You know you really need a shower, but you don’t feel like it. And to be completely honest, you all smell pretty bad; who’s gonna smell you over the man stench?  Dean, Sam, and Castiel all enter the motel room.

“Well I’m gonna head to the bar” Sam announces, grabbing his wallet off of the night stand.

“I would enjoy some alcohol” Castiel states, following Sam.

“Bye guys!” you announce, giving the two of them hugs, and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll just uh, stay here” Dean comments. Your heart leaps in your throat and you think you’re grinning like an idiot.

“Whoa Dean, really?” Sam questions, looking surprised.

“Just get out of here Sam” Dean growls, practically pushing the two men out of the door.

You are left alone with Dean, and you kick the carpet, unsure of what to do.

“Why are you freezing up?” he asks annoyed.

“Wh-what?” you ask.

“Seriously, with all the fucking hugs, and little touches. Your bubbly ass giggling?!”

“What about it?” you demand, suddenly feeling defensive.

“Why aren’t you like that with me? Why the fuck do you treat me with so much damn distance!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” you ask, your voice getting higher. Holy crap, no! You cannot talk about this. You’re gonna let something slip.

“Do you not like me or something?” he snarls.

“Why would you think that?” you ask, kind of hurt.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’ll flirt your ass off with the King of Hell before even touching me?”

Your head is practically spinning, and you feel tears build up in your eyes. Why is he making this so hard? Why does he even care? You feel the words bubble up from deep inside you, fire burning through your veins.

“Fine! You want to know how I really feel about you?” you nearly scream. You storm over to him, grabbing the sides of his face and smashing your lips to his. His breath hitches in shock, and you move your lips tentatively against his. His plump, pink lips feel as great as you always dreamed they would. You pull away searching his gorgeous green eyes, and you realize hot tears are streaming down your face. His eyes are wide, mouth open.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” you whisper. Oh shit, you fucked up. You turn away and bolt for the bathroom door, but before you can grip the door knob you feel strong calloused hands grip your arms. Dean spins you around and captures your bottom lip, thrusting his hands in your hair. He sucks wetly, and you wrap your arms around his neck. You break away from the kiss, trying to wrap your head around what the hell is going on. “I-uh, huh?” Wow, good job. So eloquent.

“I love you” he whispers, his mouth curling into an adorable smile. “I wish I had known.”

“YOU love ME?” you question dubiously.

He strokes your face, wrapping his other arm around your waist.  “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m…chubby. And, you know. You’re so. And I’m so” you look down, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Hey” he says softly. He grabs your chin, lifting it so you are forced to meet his gaze. “What the hell are you talking about?” You give a sniffle, unable to respond. “You’re beautiful. You’re brilliant. Your smile makes me feel funny inside…please don’t tell me you are ashamed of yourself.”

“Not always. Just around you.” Dean gives a frown pulling back slightly. “I didn’t mean it that way! It’s just, you’re so perfect and I’m so…”

“Perfect” he interrupts. “Listen to me. You are perfect to me, okay?”

“Really?” you mouth, pulling him in for a hug.

“Oh damn, Crowley was right. You do give good hugs.” You laugh softly, tickling his ear with your breath.

“So is that why you were being kind of a dick all day?”

“Hey, I’m just a man. I get jealous. You’re head in Castiel’s lap, the nerve of Crowley to talk about your boobs, freaking Sammy letting you give him a kiss. God I’m getting all mad just thinking about it.”

You can’t help but giggle, biting your lip sensually. “Aww. Does Dean need a little affection?” you say in a patronizing voice.

He playfully bites your nose, “oh shut up.”

“Well babe, you wanna call me yours? You’re gonna have to prove it to me Winchester” you challenge, wiggling your eyebrows. He gives you a dazzling grin, going in for another kiss. His tongue invades your mouth, twirling around, tasting every inch of you. You grab his tongue, sucking it lightly, and he gives a guttural groan, grinding his hips into yours. He pulls your tank top up over your head and drops it on the floor. He gets down on his knees and shimmies your shorts and panties down to your ankles. He kisses up your thighs, worshipfully stroking your ass. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to cover up yourself with your arms. What a time for insecurity to strike. He stands to his feet, giving a consoling rub to your shoulders.

“Hey, hey. Come here.” He grabs your wrist and leads you to the motel bed. He guides your body and lays you down gently. He forces your arms to your sides, and you feel your breathing get shallow. Your hear thuds rapidly against your rib cage. “Baby, look at me” he coaxes. You peek up at him from under your eyelashes, and are mesmerized by what you see. Dean had disposed of his clothes, and he looks so beautiful. His chiseled body practically gleams; and his cock. Holy shit it’s big. Oh fuck it’s so big!

“Wow” you breathe.

He is standing over you, his dilated eyes scanning over your exposed form. “You’re breathtaking” he whispers in awe.

“What?” Dean just smiles at you and straddles you, cupping your face. He nibbles across your jaw, trailing love bites and kisses down your throat. He licks down your cleavage, his hands groping your breasts as his thumbs tease over your nipples. “Mmm, Dean. Oh that feels so good” you whine.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He lightly massages your clit, and your pelvis jerks. “Ooo, sensitive huh?” he chuckles. “And so wet.”

“Yes, for you. I’m yours Dean. It’s always been you” you moan, running your fingers through the top of his hair.

He moans against your stomach, sucking a hickey into your skin. “Please, say my name again.”

“Dean” you whisper. He puts his two fingers inside you. “Dean” you say with a higher moan. He pulsates them rapidly, scissoring vigorously and you thrust your hips in time with his movements “Jesus Christ Deeeaannnnn!” you scream as you writhe about on the bed.

“Oh (y/n), you haven’t felt anything yet” he says in a sultry voice. He spreads your legs and lines up with your hole, rubbing his fingers lovingly on your knees. “Is this okay?” he questions.

“Oh yes! Dean please, I need this.” He licks his lips and pushes in slowly.

“Ah-ah- yessss” you moan as he stretches your tight hole, expanding you walls. He goes in deep and leans his weight on your body, tracing his lips across your cheek. You grab at his back, digging in your nails, raking across his soft skin. He pushes in again, a delicious burn pooling down below. You suck on his neck to muffle the scream you want to release. He begins to move fluidly, in and out. He gets rougher and he nails your sweet spot, and you throw your head back in pleasure. You clench your pussy around him, and he hisses.

“You’re amazing” he moans loudly, nuzzling against you.  He continues on his rhythm, picking up the pace until the two of you are bouncing on the bed, banging the headboard into the wall.

“Oh yes! Yes! Feels so good.”

“Oh babe, I’m getting close.” You nod your head rapidly. You feel yourself build, every muscle in your body quivering and trembling. His cock provides beautiful friction, pushing you higher and higher. “Look at me. I want to see you.” You lock eyes with him, and in that moment; you are a goddess. You feel beautiful, incandescent, stunning. You feel yourself blossom, and you suddenly are overwhelmed as you realize this is how Dean sees you. This amazing man sees you in a way you thought you could only experience in your dreams. “Cum with me” he pleads, gritting his teeth, sweat glistening against his forehead. You topple over into ecstasy, finding your release with Dean. The two of you grip each other tight, riding through your orgasms together, your names on each other’s lips. His entire body shakes as he fills you up, hot and hard.

He gently pulls out of you, concentrating hard not to hurt you. “Holy shit, that was so fucking awesome” you pant, giggling uncontrollably. You cover your face, feeling your blush creep up your neck and into your cheeks. Dean chuckles with you, pulling the blanket up around you both as his strong protective arms capture you.

“I’m so glad those giggles are finally for me” he says sleepily, kissing the corner of your mouth. You nuzzle into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

“Oh god, we smell bad” you laugh.

“So romantic” he says sarcastically. You smack his ass playfully earning a bemused look from the Winchester.

“Don’t sass me mister” you state, feigning anger. You lick his bottom lip, earning a content sigh.

He squeezes you tighter, and you hope that he never has to let go. The two of you spend the rest of the night in comfortable silence, slowly slipping to sleep.

 

Sam and Castiel walk through the door, and stop dead in their tracks. You are asleep in Dean’s arms, and he is lovingly rubbing your arms and back.

“Oh, I guess you finally got that ‘hug’, huh Dean?” Sam teases.

“Dude, get the fuck out of here.” Dean whispers, glaring at his brother.

“Fine, fine. But I expect a group hug tomorrow” Sam says in a sing song voice.

“Get out of here bitch!”

Sam grins wide, and drags Castiel out of the door. Dean nuzzles back into your hair, a beautiful grin plastered on his sleepy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I do requests/prompts for any SPN ship, or reader insert :)


End file.
